


Room fouty-two

by soybeandecisive



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Zuko, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soybeandecisive/pseuds/soybeandecisive
Summary: It is not that bad... Zuko shouldn’t complain. Yes, he has to deal with his annoying sister everyday and he’s drowning in homework and he’s so tired of crawling up into his top bunk bed every night and his roommate plays music every hour of every day and he also hates Zuko, like a lot and he’s currently locked out of his room because Sokka’s getting, quote on quote, some.But it is not that bad... he shouldn’t complain. The first year of college is suppose to be hard, right?At least he gets to stare at Sokka’s ass, right?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Room fouty-two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this story, even this chapter, so please be patient.

My eyes are flexed on the road, actively trying to block out Azula’s constant talking. She was babbling about school, about her room and roommate and all the hot guys she wanted to get with. I am used to her excessive talking at home, but there I at least have a bedroom that I could retreat to. Six hours on the road with her and somehow crashing in a ditch seemed more and more inviting. I tap his finger at the wheel before saying.

“Azula, as it is really interesting listening to you talk about your shoe collection for what I think is the second time, could you be so kind and hand me a water bottle from the back?” Azula just handed me the water while talking.

“I’m just saying, I didn’t spend a whole day calling around to the college campus so Mai and I could get a room together for her to bitter about my shoes. I know I have a lot, Susu, but I chose her so I wouldn’t have to fight with a stranger.”

“Azula, may I remind you that you told her she could only bring four pairs herself” I glaze at her and she crosses her arms “Because you said you needed half her shoe rack.” 

“Why do you always side with Mai and never me? I’m your sister!” 

“Yeah, whatever Azula, we’re arriving at campus in like ten minutes” She turns to the window, seems like she is finally done talking. We are driving closer to the school area, with all the shops and cafes around and the sororities it makes the perfect colleges area. I can almost see the life and packed stress that will appear when the school season starts.

I find the closes parking spot I can and grab my phone before going to the front desk. The front lady gives me my room card and a folder with information, it is not much, most of it can already be found on their website, but I suppose that it will not hurt to have a look. A sign on the wall says room thirty to sixty to the right. I walk down the hall until I’m standing in front if room forty-two. The door is a light blue color, with a metal plate on the front with my name and underneath a guy named, Sokka, apparently.

I run my card through the lock and push the door open. I take one look at the room and turn around back to the front desk.

“Excuse me, Ma’am”

“Yes, sweetheart” The lady gives me a big smile and stops typing “Did you find your room?”

“Yes, but I think I was assigned the wrong room, the room has bunkbeds.”

“Yes, like all our rooms” I stare at her for a minute.

“Well, I’m not a ten-year-old girl, I’m a adult.”

She looks at her computer and types for a moment “As I said, we don’t have anything else”

“Okay, are we allowed to buy new beds?”

The lady shakes her head “No, everything with the yellow stamp is not allowed to be removed from the room”

“So… no new beds”

“No new beds” she looks annoyed at me while asking if that was all. I nod and tries to smile politely before I walk back down to my room.

After half an hour I can finally start moving my things into the room. I could have started a long time ago, but Azula insisted that I helped her carry her things in first, but I do not mind, now she is occupied for the next couple of hours. I put the first box down, it mostly contains my boxing gloves and training shoes, their may also be a couple towel in there, but my packing hasn’t been the most organized.

All I really have with me is a plastic bag with my bedding and a couple sports bags with clothes. Then two more boxes with stuff and books. It’s not much, but I only have six hours home and if I’m missing anything, I’ll just buy it. I want to make my bed, but I don’t want to be a dick and just take one bed or anything. We also have to pick desks and dressers. Is it rude to just pick before my roommate comes? I hate ethics, so tell my why I’m choosing to study it. Doesn’t matter, when I’m done with college, I’ll just take over fathers’ company. I don’t really want to run a company that makes statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, but it doesn’t really matter.

I ended giving up on the whole bed-desk situation and instead I walked around to see the area. 

The first café I see has this very flowery theme. It’s overgrown with flowers and plants, It almost seems sunken into the building, it’s indescribable. On the front of the building it says Steamin' Mugs in pink block letters. When I open the door I'm hit with a wave of fresh baked bread and coffee. I walk to the counter and greet the boy standing there. He has big brown hair and eyes.

“Ehem, can I have babychino? Your sign says almond milk, can I have soya instead? Without the nuts?”

He types on his screen

“Yes, that’ll be 1.5 dollars, anything else?”

“No”

“I’ll bring it to you in a minute”

I thank him before going to sit down.

* * *

Later I walked back to the dorm . I walk closer to my room and music is playing from somewhere, and if I’m not completely wrong it’s coming from inside MY room. I walk through the open door and look around. There was no one in the room, but one of the dressers is wide open with clothes already inside, the desk is filled with books and note sheets spread across it, the bottom bed is already made and a guitar is laying on top of it.

“What the fuck”

“What?”

I hear and turn around. A guy comes out from the bathroom. He had dark skin and blue eyes. He’s wearing a black pray hoodie, with blue pants and way to many accessories for his own good. He pulls his hair up in a bun while giving me a questioning look.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Yes… I live here… too?”

“Oh, hey, I’m sokka” He reached his arm out.

“Zuko”

He’s starring.

“You can ask” I say

“What”

“About the scare” I point to my left side “I can see you’re starring”

“I’m not starring… I didn’t even notice”

“Suuure”

He goes around me, over to the wall and opens the window.

“Not to be a dick on the first day, but have you just picked bed and all that”

“Well yeah, you weren’t here” he says, without looking at me.

“No, because I was here on time, but didn’t want to sit around and wait, so I left my number” I point to the note on, supposedly on my desk now “And a note that said call me when you arrive”

He shrugs “Didn’t see it”

No one says anything for the next fifteen minutes, the only noise is the speaker om Sokka’s desk. It’s playing a upbeat song, I don’t know it, but it is pretty catching. I open one of the bags and take a sheet out. Sokka has already taken the bottom bed, so all I can do is haul myself up the ladder and straddle the mattress while trying to get the sheet on. Sokka has disappeared into the bathroom. I clime down again and pull my blanket and pillow out. The rest of the afternoon is just spend folding clothes and putting away stuff. Around 5 pm our door gets kicked open and both Sokka and I jump by the sound. Azula is standing in the door, she has changed to sweats and pulled her hair up with one of her many hairpins.

“I haven’t told you my room number yet?” She just walks in and open one of the draws.

“I got it from the lady at the front desk” She starts looking for something in my draw “I think I annoyed her into talking”

“Could you not?” I get up and comes over to her while she’s messing up my already folded clothes. She opens the draw next to it and I shut it quick.

“That’s not mine, Azula” She just moves over and continues looking through my draws.

“What are you looking for?”

“I forgot socks”

I can feel Sokka starring at us, my toes are curling, she can be so rude sometimes.

“Yeah, no” I closes the draw “I need my socks, myself”

She just moves to the bottom draw and finds the jackpot. She pulls out a bag from her pocket and starts filling it with all my sock.

“Azula, Stop being a pain in the ass!”

She happily gets up with a bag full of socks

“Just buy new ones” and before I can answer she’s out the door, without even shutting it

“Azula!”

“She seems nice” I turn around to see Sokka leaning against the window frame.

“She’s my sister”

“She’s hot”

“Don’t say that… that’s wired”

“Oh, come on man” He turns down the music “I can appreciate a pretty girl”

“Oh yeah, pretty on the outside, does not equal pretty on the inside.”

He giggles at that and opens his next suitcase.

“What are you studying?”

Sokka stops and looks at me, then he looks at the guitar and then the note sheets.

“Yeah… I saw that, but it could be just a hobby.”

“It is, but why not study and work with what you love, right?”

"If you can, then yeah, so you play anything else?"

“Yes, I can play base and lute” he smiles and adds “I also dabble a little in singing and song writing, what are you studying?”

I start cleaning up Azula’s mess

“Ethics”

“That whole good and bad thing? With that whole beneficence, nonmaleficence, autonomy, justice?”

“Well, ethics is a branch of philosophy which seeks to address issues related to concepts of right and wrong, so yeah, good and bad”

I open my box with books and my other school stuff. I set book after book and into the desks inbuilt shelf. Then I take on of my three extension cords and pull it from the outlet by the window. Sokka has turned the music up again, and even I can appreciate music, but it’s really loud and I don’t know any of the songs, so it’s just noise. I really don’t want to annoy Sokka on the first day, but it’s really stressing me out. I would just like a little peace so I can look over my schedule for Monday. The professor probably already gave us some chapters we must read or a few ethics professors we need to read up on. Homework before the first class is the best. I love college… The speaker starts playing a song with more bass and I can barely think straight. I really want to turn it down, just a little, but I just don’t want Sokka to hate me, he probably already thinks I’m uptight because of the whole bed, desk situation.

“Can I hang up some posters?” He asks

“Sure, I haven’t brought anything myself, so go nuts”

He basically starts from one side of the room, hanging poster by poster. It’s all from bands to the famous kitten in a tree. It’s actually quite nice. The room didn’t feel very personal before, and even though it’s Sokka’s things, it’s still nice. My phone buzzes in my pocket. It’s my dad testing me, saying he can’t reach Azula and asking if we arrived safely.

“Sokka, I’m just going for a couple of minutes”

“Sure”

I call Azula hoping she’ll pick up, but of course she doesn’t. I guess I’m going back to the front desk and asking the lovely lady fore help. She looks at me, already with a annoyed look on her face.

“I’m looking for someone”

“All personal information on other students is… private”

“But I’m looking for my sister, she’s not picking up”

“Azula?” she says

“Yes”

“Room thirty-six, now go away, I’m not doing that again”

“Thank you” Thirty-six is down the same hall as me, so just six doors and, there.

The door reads Azula and Mai. I don’t really want to deal with Mai right now. It’s a little over a year since we broke up and things are still as awkward. After we broke up Azula suddenly became way more interested in her and Mai’s friendship. That’s typical Azula, she loves surrounding herself with drama.

I knock at the door, expecting nothing else than Mai opening the door.

“Zuko.”

“Hi”

She is wearing her hair in a high ponytail, with piercing red earrings on. She’s pretty as ever.

“I’m looking for Azula”

“She’s not here.”

“Our father can’t reach her and he’s pecking me for it.”

“I know how he can be” she says and turns around grapes a phone from the table “If you know the code, you can just answer him yourself”

“Oh yeah” I grab the phone and all the messages are father asking her to _please_ respond. I quickly type, not wanting to stay her any longer than necessary.

_I’m fine_

You could call that rude or something, but that’s how Azula talks to him anyway. I turn around and leave Azula’s phone with Mai.

I go back down the hallway and almost walk past my own room. Sokka is still inside just lying on his bed scrolling on his phone. The room has so many more posters than when I left, he really must have brought a lot. He has also decorated above his bed with pictures of what I'm guessing is friends and family, must be nice. At least the music has stopped, he's now listening to it in his headphones. The speaker isn't standing on his bed anymore either, but in the window frame, it looks like he's charging it. I look at the time and it’s already 7 pm and I’m really starting to get hungry. I think I saw a pizza place down the road earlier, it’ll only take five minutes to walk down there.

* * *

As soon as I walk in the door Sokka’s head snaps around and look at me.

“Do you have food?”

I take my jacket off and hang it.

“Yeah, I got pizza”

Sokka lifts himself up on his forearms.

“Can I have some of yours? Roommate to roommate?”

I take my pizza out of the bag.

“No”

I give Sokka a smile and pulls out the other pizza

“You can have some of yours”

He laughs and sits up yelling _score_.

He reaches out after the pizza and I give it to him before pulling out a chair for myself.

“So, where are you from Sokka?” I ask opening the coke I also bought.

“Originally or like this morning?” he asks.

“This morning of course”

“I flew in from Minnesota this morning. I was born and raised in Detroit”

“oh, I have been there once, my father took me there”

“That’s nice, I like it there”

Sokka opens the box and sighs relived.

“I’m so happy there isn’t pineapple on this, I would’ve had to get a new roommate if there were”

“Don’t worry, I’m not crazy”

“So, what about you Zuko?”

“Well I moved a lot as I child, I lived a year in Japan, but right now my family lives in Oregon, so I drove up here with my sister this morning”

“That’s not far from here, must be nice”

“Yeah I guess”

Sokka nods “That explains why I have so much more stuff than you, you can go home pretty easy”

“Well, if I don’t have to take my sister with me on the six hours road trip, then yes, easy”

“She’s that bad?”

“You don’t even know half of it”

“Dude, I know nothing, I only know her name because you called after her”

“Did she even introduce herself?”

“no”

“Of course, she didn’t, she can be so rude sometimes”

“Well, you’re not responsible for her”

“She’s my little sister, I feel like I am”

“Yeah I get that”

It has gotten dark outside and I’m kind of cold. I jus don’t really want to put on a sweater.

“Can I close the window?” I ask

“Yeah sure, I’m just getting some water”

He gets up and goes over to our little fridge. I lean out to grab the windows handle when my torso hits something that falls.

“What was that?!” Sokka yells.

“Your speaker…”

“What? We’re on the third floor!”

I look down at the speaker. I can easily tell that it’s beyond repair.

“Was it expensive?”

“Whatever dude”

Sokka just sits down and grabs his phone.

“Are you mad? I’m sorry”

“Whatever”

He just turns around. Great…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, I'm actually reading them.


End file.
